


The three times Steve didn't shave (and the final time Tony got to kiss him)

by MystikSpiral



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Make Out Session, bearded steve, tony comes in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Em1ree: Bearded Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three times Steve didn't shave (and the final time Tony got to kiss him)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so sorry for grammar mistakes in advance.

1\. The first time was after a mission that dragged out longer than usual, as stupid as this may sound, Tony was about 95.6% sure he couldn’t grow one. Sure stubble, but Captain America with a full out beard seemed hard to imagine.

Hard to imagine, yes, but by all means it didn’t mean unattractive. In fact, after waking up on their camp grounds around the fifth day to a fully bearded Steve, the genius was 110% percent sure he’d seen the sexiest thing ever.

The beard was a darker, dirtier, blond in comparison to his normal shade of golden locks atop of his head. Somehow it made his lips appear fuller and a darker shade of red, it also made Tony’s dick hard quicker. Steve had a habit of scrubbing his hands flatly against his beard, resonating a sound that reminded him of two bristles rubbing together.

The entire mission Tony resisted the urge to pull Steve in for a sloppy kiss, or to rub his hands against the scruffy area. Not because he couldn’t, more so because there were way more important matters to deal with at the moment.

By time the genius found the appropriate time to do so the blond came around clean shaven and Tony let a blatant frown spread across his face. 

Steve is still confused on what he did wrong.

2\. The second time Tony was away on a business trip and he Skyped Steve everyday, who was consumed with paper work. So Steve let himself go a bit, (well ‘letting yourself go’ in his terms is not shaving; which obviously Tony was totally fine with). 

Steve, again, rubbed at the beard as if he were conjuring up some secret plan. Okay Tony’s being dramatic, it was more out of frustration from looking at too many expense reports. Either way Tony was incredibly turned on, and when they eventually got to Skype sex the billionaire moaned out how much he loved Steve’s beard.

The blond promptly raised his brow mid stroke of his shaft, Tony was too far gone to notice how awkward it was to actually say aloud in the middle of something like a jerk off session between the two. Well, until after his orgasm struck, then the memories replayed like a broken record in his head.

Covering his face Tony groaned out “Oh god,” Steve laughed aloud knowing exactly what the brunet was embarrassed about.

“If you liked it that much, you should of told me, you know, normally.” Steve sneered.

“Oh my god shut up, goodnight Rogers.”

Steve barked out another laugh before ending the call. Sadly when Tony returned home the super soldier had shaved because of a meeting of his own that popped up. Tony tried to pretend he wasn’t upset.

3\. The third time was the time he finally got to kiss Steve with the beard - it was, to put subtly, magical. 

The Avengers are usually called individually for smaller scale missions, but for the past few days it’s been a dry spell between all of them. So nevertheless boredom struck, and everyone was in every bodies face, to the point where they all started playing board games with each other. Tony had actually finished a monopoly game for the first time in his life, which he could whole heartedly say he could have lived the rest of his life without doing.

Clint introduced Steve to video games, specifically Mario Kart, till this day no one talks about Steve’s dark past and violent relationship with the game. Tony was so caught up in doing nothing that he even went to his lab less, slept and ate a bit more (Steve made him), and didn’t notice the beard slowly growing out on Steve’s face.

He didn’t notice until he came home late one day to Steve laid out on the couch watching Cash Cab, the blond aggressively grunting at the contestants obvious wrong answers. Maybe it was the loosely fit white tee that still hugged every single muscle on Steve’s body, maybe it was sweat pants that still left him to believe that there was a lack of boxers underneath, or maybe it was the beard.

Whatever it was Tony jumped into Steve’s lap so fast you’d think someone put fire under his ass. His hands immediately landed on the sides of Steve’s face, cupping and making sure his fingertips got to touch every single uprise of hair on his face. Then dove in for a heated kiss, Steve quickly responded by groping his ass to give both some leverage (and to touch Tony’s ass because who wouldn’t want to), eliciting a moan from the other.

Tony kept his hands on the side of his face, his tongue delving into Steve’s mouth to tease the others. Eventually turning into two tongues lapping at each other playfully yet sensually. Tony ended the tongue teasing by biting the other’s bottom lip and pulling away with a moan, earning a groan from Steve who in turn pulled him into another searing kiss. 

The genius thought that from the slight sting on the side of his cheeks, the coarse texture underneath his fingers, and the feeling of their beards scratching together, would be enough to make him come alone.

However no, it was when Steve aimed for the sensitive areas on his neck that left him teetering on the edge. The burn from the beard was like a curling of pleasure each time Steve moved down a patch of skin to lick and suck at. Soon Tony came in his jeans, one hand reaching back to grapple the arm of the couch.  
Okay so maybe it was the beard.

Steve noticed the shudder and roll of his hips, looking up he shot up a brow,

“Did you just--”

“Shut up Steve--”

“But you--”

“Steve I swear to god lets just pretend it didn’t happen--”

“You really enjoy this beard don’t you?” He asked seemingly as a rhetorical question by the smirk on his face; smug fucker.

“Yeah, does that boost your ego?” Tony shot back, feigning annoyance.

“No, but you coming in your pants does.” Steve retorted, followed by a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
